


Untitled

by James Wolfe Manor (Jester5537)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester5537/pseuds/James%20Wolfe%20Manor
Summary: This is just the start to an idea that's been rolling around in my head.  if there is then with the next chapter I'll update this summery, and figure out a good relevant title and other necessary stuffs.





	Untitled

Here I am staring down two infants, both crying watching the unconscious body of their mother on the floor. I believe her name is... Lily? I don’t really care, she is a mudblood not worth a moment of my consideration, only reason I’ve elected to leave her alive is as a favor to my underling Snape, he spent hours groveling, begging for the women to be kept alive. Compassion is such a useless feeling. 

Just as useless as sadness. But at least compassion doesn’t include incessant whining like the two mudblood infants are doing. Which brings my attention back to the children, one of them is prophesied to destroy me. But how...How can something as...pathetic as these ‘things’ lead to my destruction, the most powerful sorcerer alive.

But that’s what the prophecy says, at least the part the worm Snape was able to overhear, and I don’t need the last part occuring because of my inability to prevent it. And besides, all it would take would be a kick out of the window, or even just picking them up and shaking them a little, that easy, but...muggle methods such as those are below me, the greatest wizard of the era. 

Muggle methods are fine for lesser wizard's, like Lily’s brute of a husband James I believe, who is currently downstairs bleeding under the weight of a collapsed section of the second floor, his fault really for physically assaulting me before sending a blasting curse too powerful to block forcing me to reflect it upwards causing all the debris to fall upon his feeble little head. He’ll die before anyone gets here in time to pull him out of the rubble.

Gracefully my wand arm raises, pointing at the hazel eyed child in the crib directly in front of me, still weeping for its mother. Its green eyed sibling to my right wailing just as loud. 

“Avada Kedavra”

My command calmly spoken barely above a whisper created a brilliant emerald green beam of light that sprinted towards the child. The light struck the infant in the head knocking it onto its back but also impossibly reflecting two beams away. A white beam with the luster of gems sped towards the other child, impacting him, with enough force to topple the young boy over.

 

And a pale sickly green beam that struck my lower torso causing immense pain to attack my being, I can feel my body being destroy with my soul being ejected, for the first time in a long time, I feel fear. My last two thoughts before my body is completely decimated were first questioning and hoping for the possibility of my horcruxes being effective. As well as the hindsight thought that I really should’ve just dropped the brats out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start to an idea that's been rolling around in my head, for now this is just a story to attract some attention and see if there's any interest in an attempt to garner motivation to continue writing more of this.


End file.
